


Feu Renard

by rainbow_ninja_squid



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_ninja_squid/pseuds/rainbow_ninja_squid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennifer Emmett just lost her mom and unknown uncle has invited her to stay with him in Paris. She is very new, and has a few challenges on the way, but what happens when she stumbles across an old man who gives her a piece of jewelry that will change her life forever? Read the Feu Renard series to jump into her crazy life full of danger, drama, secret identities, and a little romance!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Home

I looked at the paper, and the address was correct. The mansion before me was huge, taking up the entire block. It was really beautiful, though. The gates shined gold and the walls were towering. The gardener must’ve been an expert. The lawn was perfectly trimmed and the vibrant spring colors of the flowers were stunning. Was this really Mr. Agreste’s house?

Well, actually, he’s my uncle. My mom never spoke much of our family, and after she passed away, I received a letter from her sister’s husband. I had never spoken to her sister, since she was also gone. It was an invitation to live with my uncle-in-law in Paris. Since I had no other living relatives, I accepted. He’d paid for my plane ticket and everything. I’m really grateful to leave my empty apartment in Salt Lake City.

I’d never even left Utah, let alone the country. Paris was a big step, but luckily I took some French and most people here spoke English. Hopefully, I wouldn’t stand out in a crowd. I fumbled with a piece of my curly hair in nervousness. 

After realizing I had been standing awkwardly at the main gate, I took a deep breath and rang the bell.

“Who is this?” A female voice sharply asked.

I took a deep breath and tried to focus, “I’m Jennifer Emmett. I’m, uh, I’m Mr. Agreste’s niece.”

There was a pause and a sigh. Then there was a buzz and the gates opened. I rolled my blue suitcase along the walkway. I hadn’t brought much with me. Gabriel said he would get me new things in France. I only brought some clothes and other sentimental stuff, not much. After all, most of it burned in the fire...

The huge front doors revealed a woman. She was thin with perfect posture. Her black hair was tied back in a bun to expose a red streak. She had glasses, and her dark blue eyes showed no joy. Her suit was ashy grey and she held a clipboard to her chest.

As I ascended the steps, a man stepped forward and took my luggage inside. He was tall and beefy, but he wore an expression of a mindless primate. I decided to call him… Gorilla-Dude, for some kicks and giggles. It seemed to be lacking here.

“I am Natalie,” the woman said, “and I will show you to your room while Mr. Agreste is busy. He will be with you at dinner shortly. This way.” She then turned around and went in the mansion. She was fast, so I picked the pace. 

The entryway was massive, probably the size of my old place.A chandelier hung high and mighty above our heads, while a grand staircase led upstairs. The banisters were golden there was a portrait at the top of the stairs. There was a man, a boy, and a woman. The woman must have been my aunt. The odd thing was, in the empty, lonely feel of the house, they were all smiling. It brought some warmth to the cold void I was going to stay in. I was glad for the small amount of cheerfulness.

I was so zoned-out that I didn’t notice the teenage boy, watching me from the second floor. As we escalated the steps, he walked toward us. When we reached the top, Natalie came to a halt and turned in my direction. I meet her gaze and resisted the urge to shudder.

“This is Adrien Agreste, your...cousin.” She motioned to the boy, who must have been the child in the painting. I realized how distant his gaze seemed, compared to the grinning portrait. ”You can show her the city later, if you’d like.”

His bright green eyes lit up like a glow stick. His blond hair was combed perfectly, and he wore a black shirt and jeans, along with blue over-shirt. Everything about the way he looked seemed perfect, and I remembered he was a model. Fair enough, I thought, making a mental note.

“Really?” He questioned excitedly, “I can skip lessons?”

Natalie hesitated, then nodded her head.

Adrien did a quick fist-pump and smiled at me. I had no idea someone could make my stay here brighter. Then I grinned and waved goodbye as he left, who was followed by Gorilla-Dude.

Natalie and I continued to walk the endless halls in silence. The stillness was unnerving. We finally arrived at a door. She stopped so abruptly, that I ran into her. I got flustered and muttered an apology as we strode in.

The room was unlike anything I’d ever seen. It was two times the size of my old room, and it had a second floor. All the kids at my old school would be drooling if they found out. Which seems pretty great actually, I giggled. On the first section was a bed to my left, with a nightstand. There was a lamp on the stand, and the bed had blue deep blue sheets, with fluffy pillows. There was also a dresser and an aquarium on the right, with multi colored fish, shrimp, crabs, and few other things I couldn’t recognize. The walls were rain-cloud gray. A few steps down was the second landing.If I looked right, there was a television with a couch and a lovesac. To the back of the room, was a huge window overlooking the street. It was full of life, and I noticed a bakery. I decided I would check it out later. Left of the window was a desk, with a computer. To my left, was a full bathroom, with a shower, toilet, bathtub, sink, and a whole walk-in closet. I suddenly felt very insignificant and tiny compared to the sheer mass of the room. 

Natalie looked around and nodded in approval.

“This is where you’ll stay while you’re here,” she explained. “If you need anything, let me know.” She spun on her heel and strolled to the door. Suddenly, Natalie came to a halt. I couldn’t see her expression, so I hoped she wasn’t mad with me. I didn't need to ruin my welcome.

“Adrien will be here shortly. Enjoy your stay, Ms. Emmett,” and with that she closed the door behind her. 

Deciding not to waste any time, I found my bag at my bedpost. I retrieved my clothes and put them in the dresser and closet, with a lot of space left over. I took my journal and my book in the nightstand. I grabbed all my drawing supplies and set them on the desk. I got the last object in my suitcase, a framed picture of my mom and I, camping at Zion. I sat on my bed and let my mind go back to that day. 

The picture was a few years old, so my hair was pulled into a braid. My mom used to love styling my hair. She has crazy, curly hair, like mine, but hers was blonde. Mine varied from blonde to dark brown. I also had her nose, except I had freckles. Her eyes were green, like her sisters, while mine were multi colored. You have his eyes, she would say. She meant my dad.

Whoever he was, I looked a lot like him. My mom had always told me stories about his bravery. That was why he had been a firefighter. Only a few years after my birth, he died fighting the beast that had taken his life, and now my moms. Fire was unforgiving and cruel to take both my parents from me, and scar me both mentally and physically. I still remember her telling me to run and how she screamed as the flames consumed her…

Before I could stop them, tears fell down my face. I placed the photo on the nightstand and wiped my eyes. Not the best way to end my day, huh? I groaned silently. I’m not letting my stupid feelings get in my way. I took a deep, shaky breath and closed my eyes.

I noticed something flying towards me, and I assumed it was the jet-lag getting to me. Deciding to take a quick nap before Adrien got there, my head hit the pillow and before I fell into a light slumber, I saw a purple butterfly fly away from me. This day couldn't get more stranger.  
~~~~  
Someone opened the door.

I rubbed my eyes of sleep and sat up. I checked the time, and it was almost time for dinner. I looked over as Adrien walked in, and maybe it was just me, but he looked exhausted and beat-up. As soon as he meet my gaze, he shot me a look of concern before sitting on my bed. 

“Hey, you don’t look well. Are you okay?” He asked.

I yawned and nodded slowly. Apparently, my previous crying session was apparent on my face.

“Sorry I was late,” Adrien explained, “I was… doing some stuff, and I got caught up. We won’t be able to go to the city, and I’m feel really bad. I can still take you to school tomorrow. You’ll love it there. There was a ton of great people there, so you don’t have to worry about seeming ‘uncool...’”

He must have sensed my distress, because Adrien placed a hand on my shoulder.

“My dad didn’t tell me much about you and your mom. I guess they looked too much alike, with them being sisters. After my mom’s disappearance, I don’t think he could stand to be around her. He shut himself off from the world, taking me with him.

“I can relate to losing a mom, and I’m here to help. Besides, it will be nice to see someone else around the house.” He gave a small chuckle and walked to the door. Adrien motioned me to the door and I got up.

“I never got your name.” He said.

I smiled slowly, accepting the fact that maybe it won't be so miserable here. “You can call me Jenn.”


	2. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer Emmett just lost her mom and unknown uncle has invited her to stay with him in Paris. She is very new, and has a few challenges on the way, but what happens when she stumbles across an old man who gives her a piece of jewelry that will change her life forever? Read the Feu Renard series to jump into her crazy life full of danger, drama, secret identities, and a little romance!

The next morning was more or less disastrous. 

I woke up ten minutes late, after I forgot to set my alarm. After I rushed my morning workout, I showered and changed in record time. Do they have medals for that? I quickly did my hair and, then I tripped and kissed the ground gracefully as I ran to the door. If my morning could get worse, I was in for it. 

Now, as I got my new backpack, Adrien happened to be right in front of me when I stormed through the door. I narrowly avoided body-slamming him, but the wall wasn’t so lucky. As my face hit the hard surface, I let out a yelp. I stumbled back and rubbed my head. That was pleasant, I thought sarcastically. Then, I heard someone giggling, and it so happened to be my cousin.

“Don’t worry,” I said groggily. “I do not have a concussion, so you can laugh all you want.”

“Sorry, you just remind me of someone. You both are kinda clumsy.” Adrien stifled his snickering and held out his hand to steady me.

“I’m not usually like this.” I retorted, crossing my arms. “I just had a bad start today.”

“It’s okay, but try to avoid slamming into anything until we get to school.”

“But I a-door it so much.”

Adrien roared so hard at my bad excuse for I pun, that I took a step back and joined in. He shook his head and led the way to the dining room. As extravagant as it was, it seemed pretty void of life. Adrien even stopped laughing when we came through the door. We ate in silence, and when Natalie walked in, he face went back to its depressed state I saw it in yesterday.

“Hurry and finish, or we’ll be late.” She said. “The limo is ready.”

“Wait,” I interrupted.” Why don’t we just walk? It’s only a few blocks away.”

Adrien looked at me like a soon-to-be corpse. His eyes were wide, and even Natalie seemed shocked and what I had said. What’s wrong with walking? It’s good exercise and it limits the amount of smog in the air. 

There wasn’t anything I would give to take my words back. I gulped and prepared for the worst. At that moment, I honestly wished I could disappear in thin air. I’ve never felt so out of place and shunned. My guts turned into mush as Natalie’s eyes turned into slits. My heart was racing and I thought of the things they could do to me. They could ground me, or worse, kick me out entirely. 

“Ms.Emmett, for the safety of Adrien and yourself, you will be driven to school.” She sternly answered. Her cold eyes could have burned holes in me. “It is also the request of Mr. Agreste that he is chaperoned by his bodyguard and I. So I would advise you don’t question what Gabriel says.”

I did not want to ruin my welcome, especially after what they just did for me. I blinked and nodded. Now I understood why Adrien was gaping at me. 

She walked out of the room and I huffed, annoyed.

“I’m really sorry, Jenn. I should have warned you…” Adrien started, his voice full of pity.

“No,” I cut in. “That wasn’t in any way your fault. I should have just shut up.”

I looked at the table and got up, suddenly not hungry anymore. I couldn’t hide the disgust and anger on my face.

“Do they always treat you that way?” I questioned.

“I…” He looked like he was about to say something, then his gaze fell. He sighed, defeated. “Look, it’s nothing. Let’s talk about after we get to school.” 

I shoot him a look of concern, the I followed him to the limo.  
~~~~  
Luckily, I grabbed a croissant on the way out, so I munched it down as soon as we reached the school. I've never had one, and it was amazing. I remembered the bakery I passed earlier, and I decided to go there after school. The drive was long and excruciating. I’ve never been so uncomfortable in my life, but no one said anything about my recent ‘disobedience’. The school was interesting, though. It was bigger than my last school. The front doors were tall and led into a gym. On either side were stairs leading to the second floor.

Adrien and I got out of the limo. The feeling of uncertainty and nervousness finally fell like a rock in my stomach. Then it blossomed into a tree. I started getting uneasy and Adrien noticed. He smiled at me, and I tried to return the gesture. I’m beginning to believe I either suck at hiding my emotions, or Adrien can read minds. 

“You’ll do great!” He reassured, putting his hands on my shoulders. “Don’t worry, if anyone is rude to you let me know. I know a superhero or two who could help.” As soon as those last words left his mouth, he look anxious and scared. 

“I mean, I’m sure Ladybug and Chat Noir could help you, not that I know them personally!…” He chuckled nervously before he removed one hand and rubbed his neck.

I didn’t understand too well. What superheros? I thought they didn’t exist. And who are Ladybug and Chat Noir? Why would he know them? I gave Adrien a confused look. He looked like he was about to answer, but he was interrupted by a shrill shriek of delight that blasted my eardrums.

“Adriekins!”

A girl shoved me aside and hugged Adrien, which he seemed uncomfortable about. She had blonde hair in a ponytail and sunglasses on her head. She had a yellow over-shirt and a black and white striped shirt underneath. She had a sparkly belt on top of white capris and flats. Her cold blue eyes opened as she let go of him, and she gave me a menacing glare. Oh, good, I already hated her.

“Who are you?” She said, crossing her arms and giving me a look of utmost disgust and displeasure. Another girl caught up with the first one, and she stayed back, giving the same disapproving look. She had orange hair with a white hairband. A white shirt was under her turquoise and purple vest. She wore a belt on her teal shorts, with black leggings and white and black dress shoes. Her teal eyes were behind some glasses that said 'I'm a nerd'. No offense, but she seemed to have very low self esteem. It wouldn't surprise me, because she tagging along with 'blonde and I know it'.

That’s it, I thought. I balled my fists and gritted my teeth. No one gets to talk to me like that. Not after what I’ve been through. A crowd had gathered to see what was going on. This will be a great first impression, I thought sarcastically. Before I could pounce on her like a rabid animal, she cackled.

“Look, I know you’re new and all, but Adrien is mine! Nobody else can have him. So you can keep your hands to yourself, because we are a thing. You can join the 'I Want Adrien' club with Marinette.” A girl yelled at that remark, and the girl in front of me put her hands on her hips, sniling. I couldn’t control myself, and I lost it.

I could not stop laughing.

I had doubled up and was bending over, unable to stop. A few people were giving me concerned looks, but I stopped and smiled evilly at her. I composed myself in a matter of seconds and walked right into that girl’s face. She looked so shocked that she didn’t say anything at first.

“What’s your name?” I questioned. 

“Chloe Bourgeois” She muttered.

“Well, Chloe,” I said, glaring. “You see, no one talks to me like that. I do what I please and You. Can’t. Stop. Me.”

Just as she was about to say something, I looked at Adrien and smirked. He seemed shocked at my words as well. I walked over and put my arm on his shoulder. Adrien didn’t shake me off, so I continued.

“Now, if you would do me so kindly to explain myself. Adrien is my cousin. If you thought there was some sort of romantic relationship, then you should think before you speak.”

There was a moment of stunned silence before Chloe regained her posture and huffed. Then she looked at Adrien, and he lost the surprised look on his face. Insted, now he uneasy again. What did Chloe do to him?

“Explain.” She demanded. Before I could say anything more, Adrien jumped in.

“Yeah, so, this is Jenn.” He smiled and put his arm around my shoulders, giving a reassuring squeeze. ”She’s my cousin from America. Sorry for the confusion, but we are headed to class now... See ya...” Then he led me into the school, the crowd dispersing.

We walked up a flight of stairs and toward French class. It was awhile before we spoke, but I couldn’t stand the silence. 

“Look, I’m really sorry I burst out like that.” I admitted, “I’ve done it twice today and now I’ve embarrassed you in front of your friends. I must seem like a lousy cousin and…”

“Hey!” Adrien said, coming to a halt in front of the classroom door. “Stop that, you are not lousy. You stood up for yourself and everyone else who gets put down by Chloe, and in front of her. She is my friend, but she can be... difficult. You have done nothing wrong, don’t worry. You're amazing, and I could never ask for a better cousin.

“Now, let’s forget it even happened, okay? I’d like you to meet some of my friends. Nino should be here.”

As if on cue, a kid walked up to Adrien wrapped his arm around his shoulders as a greeting. They exchanged grins, and the kid let go. 

He had darker skin and his black hair complimented his dark honey colored eyes. He wore a blue T-shirt with an eye design and gray pants. He had headphones around his neck, and a red cap on his head. He also wore glasses. He wore a very relaxed and chill expression, but he seemed curious when he turned to me. He gave Adrien a glance and he nodded.

“Hey, I’m Nino,” He waved. “Your cousin’s best bro in the world. You’re Jenn, right?”

I nodded.

“I saw what you said to Chloe,” Nino said, and I held my breath. “You were totally badass! No one has got in her face like that, except for Marinette, maybe. But she deserved it, giving you that kind of treatment. Especially since you’re new and from America.”

“Well, I didn’t mean to come off as a bitch,” I explained, rubbing my arm. “But I don’t like people who put other people down for fun. I do have my limits.”

I was anticipating getting scolded, but Nino slapped a hand on my back and grinned wide.

“You are going to do great here.”

Nino then lead Adrien and I into class as the bell rang, and, smiling, I finally felt welcome somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAMN, Jenn wasn't dealing with any shit today.
> 
> I think Adrien is happy he found someone with his love for puns.
> 
> Sorry Mari and Alya, we get to see you next chapter.
> 
> Chloe, you little shit. You get a second chance, later.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'm glad you guys let me waste your time with ML trash. I'd love some feedback too. Have fun

**Author's Note:**

> Well, if you are reading this, you have my many thanks. As a young and ambitious 13 year old, I am starting my very first fanfic. If there is anything I might need to know about that I missed, that I need to improve on, or you merely want to say hi, I'd appreciate the feedback. After my friend showed me one episode of Miraculous Ladybug, I had to watch them all. After that, I got hooked on the "Volpina" character. I decided to create a character, whom I based a little off myself, and have her go through the characters, giving them a little more backround. Eventually, I hope to have her find out secrets and make some of her own. Thanks for reading!


End file.
